Woe of the Storm Sentinels
The Woe of the Storm Sentinels was one of the darkest events that occurred in the history of the Storm Sentinels Space Marine Chapter. Unknowingly to the majority of the Chapter, the cancer of Chaotic corruption had already taken hold decades earlier, and had slowly began to corrupt a significant portion of the battle-brothers within the Chapter. This eventually came to a head, when those corrupted battle-brothers openly declared their allegiance to the Chaos Blood God, Khorne, and began an internecine conflict that would engulf the entire Chapter in fire and blood. Background By the time Solaris and the remainder of the Chapter returned from the planet Sicadus, the Inquisitor exposed the Chapter Master as a heretic to the Chapter. Solaris refused to surrender, and called his supporters to arms. The Chapter was divided into two, the Loyalist Storm Sentinels, led by 1st Company Captain Titurius Albac and the traitor forces were renamed to Sons of Khorne. For months, brother fought brother on the Fortress-monastery battle-barge, daemons were summoned onto the vessel, and all hope seemed lost. The Loyalists were cornered on the bridge of the battle-barge, and were forced to fight in a last stand against the traitors until the Chapter Champion spearheaded a final push against the hordes of traitors alongside the Chief Librarian and Inquisitor Durm. The spearhead failed, and the three were pushed back. In an attempt to allow the members of the Chapter escape, Inquisitor Durm challenged Solaris to single combat, knowing Khorne's honorable nature. Solaris accepted the challenge, and this gave enough of a distraction for the Chapter Champion, and the Loyalists of the 1st Company to push a final spearhead to the docks of the battle-barge. While the Storm Sentinels escape, Solaris slays Durm. The remaining members of the Chapter escape to the Militarum Outposts of Iris Prime through the drop pods and aircraft of the battle-barge. Before leaving, 1st Company Captain Castun Morvious commanded the Loyalist Storm Sentinels to destroy the remaining aircraft the Chapter couldn't retrieve, so they would have air superiority for as long as they could. The Chapter regrouped in the 217th Irisian Regiment’s base, where they discussed their next course of action. With half of the Chapter remaining Loyal to the Imperium and surviving the conflict on Spearhead, the Chapter had two options, take back the Fortress-Monastery Battle-barge, or destroy it. The members of the Chapter knew the cost of a Battle-barge was expensive, and they voted against destroying it, until one marine brought up the fact that by the time they would have retrieved it, it would have been tainted by Chaos, then the Chapter decided to destroy the battle-barge, and all traitors within it. The Captains knew they couldn’t beat the Sons of Khorne on the battle-barge itself, so with their air superiority, they sent small pilot strike forces to raid the Battle-barge. The plan was to lure the Sons of Khorne onto the planet after the air raids, where the members of the Chapter would open fire with all their guns. This plan would fail, and instead of the Sons of Khorne deploying their forces on Sicadus, they escaped from the Chapter’s air force. From the surface of the planet, the members of the Chapter could not recover from their heavy losses on Spearhead easily before their enemies got the upper hand. They sent out a distress call for allies in the Imperium, and a Chapter called the Astral Warriors responded. They were acquainted with each other and began a hunt for the Spearhead. The Warp Drive had been damaged in the air raid, so the Spearhead couldn't have gone into the Warp. Alongside the Astral Warriors, the [[Hunt for the Spearhead|hunt for the Spearhead]] began. Category:Events Category:History Category:Imperial Events Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Sentinels